


let me mark you

by onewgoon



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewgoon/pseuds/onewgoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble inspired by the prompt: Kai leaves a hickey on Taemin's neck backstage at SMTown concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me mark you

The makeup room is filled with moans and heavy breathes, the two busy young men behind the ruckus not paying much attention to the fact they could easily be heard by anyone eavesdropping. At least the tanned male pinning the white haired young man against the wall isn’t as he bits softly the other’s collarbone. The latter swallows a moan and puts his hands on the slightly-taller man’s shoulders:

“Jongin-ah stop… I’m supposed to go on stage in a few minutes…”

Jongin smirks as he lets his lips graze Taemin’s jaw and moves them to his earlobe, not breaking the contact with the soft skin:

“Hm really? Do you even know how much it turns me on when you take this off…?” Jongin whispers into Taemin’s ear, grabbing the front of the black shirt and slightly pulling on it. He wouldn’t want to mess up the cloth or the stylist would literally tear his head off. Actually he’d love to tear it in half. He wants to let his hands explore Taemin’s perfectly toned body, let the tips of his fingers retrace the lines of the white haired male’s abs.

“What to do?” Jongin purrs as he presses his forehead against Taemin’s, placing his hands on the elder hips and pulling them closer to his so he could rub his crotch against his best friend’s. “I don’t want anyone to look at you. I want to be the only one to know every inch of your body.” Taemin gulps as he feels his pants grow tighter. This is no good, I’m wearing skinny jeans, it’ll be too obvious, the elder thinks as he tries to give Jongin a shove. The younger doesn’t let him go and presses his lips on Taemin’s skin, right on the junction of his neck and shoulder, and sucks it hard.

Taemin gasps and pushes Jongin, harshly enough for the latter to lose his balance and step backwards.

“Jongin, what have you done?!” The white haired young male cries out, frowning and furious as he brings his hand to where Jongin put his lips on.

Jongin folds his arms and looks proudly at the hickey he left on Taemin’s neck.

“I’ve marked my territory of course. Every single fan should know you’re mine.”

Taemin bluntly hits Jongin on his chest and utters:

“I’m supposed to dance shirtless you crazy bastard! Everyone can see it and even the makeup noona won’t be able to hide it. Fuck Jongin what were you thinking!”

Not letting the other any time to respond, Taemin angrily steps towards the closed door and opens it brutally.

“See you on stage Taemin-ah!” Smirking Jongin shouts to his best friend who disappears backstage without looking back.

Taemin nervously plays with the hem of his shirt while he waits for his turn to go on stage and perform danger. At the end of the song he’s supposed to take the chemise off, but should he? This is going to be so damn awkward… Taemin thinks, uncovering his shoulder to see how badly Jongin had marked him but a mocking chuckle makes him look up, his eyes meeting Jonghyun’s.

“What happened to you Taeminnie? Jongin’s possessiveness went out of control?” Taemin’s hyung laughs as he emphatically stares at the hickey on the maknae’s neck. Taemin flushes scarlet, covering the bruise as well as he can. “It’s not funny hyung…”

Jonghyun pats the younger’s head and starts walking away “Oh I can assure you, it is a lot of fun. Fighting Taemin-ah!”

The said boy curses under his breath and a staff employee calls him to go on stage.

 

♫ Oh baby, yeaaaah

Jongin smirks backstage as he watches blushing-Taemin taking off his black shirt, showing to the world the mark his best friend had left on him.

 

♫ P R E double T Y Pretty boy

The sly smile doesn’t leave Jongin’s face, and it even gets wider when he sees Taemin trying to hide the hickey while they synchronously and sensually dance together on the rousing melody.

The two males bow in front of the fans, Taemin’s cheeks redder and the crowd wilder than ever.

 

Two days later, Taemin and Jongin meets up at SHINee’s dorm and both are sitting on the couch, watching a European football game. Taemin’s phone rings so he switches it on and presses on the little KKT icon that appeared. Jonghyun, the famous internet stalker hyung, sent him a message telling Taemin he should look at the comments on SNS, because fans were literally going crazy. Intrigued by Taemin’s sudden interest for his phone, Jongin leans on the elder’s shoulder, peeking at what is written on the screen:

“Who left a mark on our precious Taeminnie? Kekeke”  
“Who? No need to think a lot about it, it’s Kai, right? Kekekeke”  
“Did you notice the way he was smirking? He’s always smirking on stage but it was a lot more than usual! Taekai is so real <3”

Jongin’s full lips brush the almost-faded mark on Taemin’s neck, making the latter giggle and lock his arms behind Jongin’s nape, letting the phone drop on the couch.

“What should we say when they’ll ask us about it?” Jongin asked, pecking at Taemin’s cheek.

“It’s your fault, you’ll have to find something by yourself.” The elder responds before burying his nose into the crook of Jongin’s neck to hide his grin, enjoying his best friend’s warm embrace. He isn’t angry at Jongin at all, even though he hates being embarrassed like this, he can’t bring himself to being resentful toward the younger, because he knows how Jongin feels. Taemin too wants to scream to the world Jongin is his. But they can’t, not yet.

I just hope one day, it’ll happen. Taemin thinks as he presses his cheek against Jongin’s chest to listen the fast-beating heart of his best friend. The white haired male feels the tanned male’s voice vibrates in his chest as he speaks:

“Whatever, we’ll just say it was an accident. Or skinship. Yes, let’s just say it’s skinship.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic-de-deux.tumblr.com


End file.
